Forum:Where do you think is the best place to put the Co-op category into?
Me and Laststandb are working on this, but whats your opinion? What would be the best place(s) to link to Co-op category from, and where should it be located? Scarface.Shifter 18:14, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Dont you have a link to coop in the strategy section? I think that that would be one of the best place to put it, but why did you take it out of the general category? That was as good a place as any to put it. Just sayin'. Bondzox 18:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Co-op is big enough, I just made it an 'overarching' category, since Powerups was lame category. It's easier to access, which is needed since it's half the game. The General Category is for things like forfeiting, ranks, or other small things that do not fit into a category. Laststandb 19:18, May 16, 2010 (UTC) I moved the Types of Play information to PvP, and now about to delete the original types of play page, and replace with a page that links to Pvp and Co-op. You guys good with that? Laststandb 19:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, thats perfect. Now that i think about powerups, who WOULDN'T know what a 'Damage Amplifier' or a 'Cloaking Field' is; it really was a silly category. Scarface.Shifter 20:12, May 16, 2010 (UTC) No it isn't. To new players that are learning the game, they might not know what the power ups are, and come on here to find out. Also, couldn't you put a link to it in the coop strategies category? That is where I would look, myself. Bondzox 20:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) *It's quite obvious what the powerups do. The thing which isn't obvious is how health recharges 25 per second and the like. However, new players would be a lot more interested in the general strategies for Co-Op. I'm still working on a template, but once it's done, things should be a lot easier to find Laststandb 00:36, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Yeah, Im begginning to realize that there is a lot of really good information on this wiki, but the wiki in general just needs to have things easier to find. There is alot of really good pages, when you look at the list of all the pages on the wiki, and it would be awesome if someone could organize them and clean them up, delete unneccisary pages and add content to good pages, and make those good pages much easier to find. Im a visionary. lol. Bondzox 01:54, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Exactly, Bondzox! This is why i want admin as soon as possible Scarface.Shifter 02:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *HA. I knew you would. But that would take TONS of work and remodeling, and TONS of things to clean up. It would be a mess to do it, allthough the benifits would be enormous. Its possible to do it over a peiod of time, though, to make the editing phase not so hard. Bondzox 02:31, May 17, 2010 (UTC)